


Such a Lovely Way to Burn

by Malfunction



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, John - Freeform, Karkat - Freeform, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, M/M, john egbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malfunction/pseuds/Malfunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that this day would come and had always brushed it away with some yelling. Yet as soon as he realized that John was actually here, in flesh, he found himself fleeing into a closet he never even knew existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Lovely Way to Burn

Karkat held back the curse words threatening to come out. He tried to not move but his body was already becoming restless in the darkness of the small closet. His ears could already pick out the sound of the annoyingly excited voices from outside.

"Karkat!" a strange muffled voice could be heard from the distance. A sudden nausea hit him once he matched the voice to that dark blue text he had gotten so unsettling familiar with. He knew that this day would come and had always brushed it away with some yelling.Yet as soon as he realized that he was actually here, in flesh, he found himself fleeing into a closet he never even knew existed.

His teeth gritted against each other as a sneer made its way across his face. The sound of footsteps and that disgusting voice coming closer made him more uncomfortable than any other experience he had ever had.

As if it would help, Karkat tried to make himself smaller by pressing back farther into the closet. Unfortunately, he knocked over something that couldn't be made out in the dark and caused the silence he had been working so hard for to be broken. Before he knew it, a string of curse words started flying out of his mouth as he begun to take out his anger on the random objects with him.

It only took a few seconds of his tantrum before the door to his confined sanctuary opened.

Karkat froze as he placed his hand over his eyes; it was a futile way of trying to keep the blinding light from the outside world from his eyes. His mouth parted to speak but nothing came out. It was one of the few times he was at loss of words.

The human in front of him was a stranger even though Karkat had seen most of his timeline. The longer he realized that the pathetic human he had only known through a computer screen was standing in front of it, the longer he felt sick to his stomach.

"I'm going to fucking puke," Karkat finally said with disgust.

Laughter bubbled up from the human as he stepped forward. "You are just like I expected, Karkat!" he declared and without permission wrapped his small scrawny arm around Karkat's neck. Of course, Karkat begun to freak out at the detestable display of affection.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Karkat growled and tried to run away from the human's grip. He could feel his entire body burning with anger at the clueless boy.

"Saying hello to my friend," John said as if that fact didn't disturb him it all. It perplexed Karkat how open he could be with his own feelings. Or maybe it was just him that wasn't normal.

"Why are you in here, anyway? Let's go back to the others," John said and tried pulling out the struggling boy out of the closet.

"Shut up already, you idiot! I don't want to go out there!" Karkat shouted while flailing his arms to grab onto anything he could. John only laughed off the insults which frustrated the troll even more.

"Fine, I'll stay here with you," John declared and loosened his hold on Karkat. His actions caught him off guard, even more when John continued speaking. "That way you don't get lonely here."

"Do you even hear the shit you are saying, moron?" Karkat demanded. It was the start of his rant of the stupidity of John Egbert and the entire human race; it was the only thing he was good at after all. To his irritation, all John did was nod, smile, and make a few comments through out his entire speech. Without realizing it, Karkat had started to relax in front of John's eyes. Well, at least he didn't feel like throwing up anymore.

And if it hadn't been that dark, he would've seen how red his face had been the entire time.


End file.
